


Dangerous Games pt. 1

by silentkiss123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentkiss123/pseuds/silentkiss123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANOTHER AU! Wow I write a lot of AUs, XD. They're supposed to be enemies, but is that really the case...? A bit of violence in this one, but probably not worth the archive warning. Enjoy~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Games pt. 1

You smiled sweetly as you laid across your chair, humming to yourself as you filed your nails. You chuckled softly from the loud scream that resounded through the room, turning your attention to the bruised and bloodied man in the chair on the other side of the table. "Why so down bud? I mean come on, I was kind enough to invite you to dinner and this is the thanks I get?" You said, putting your feet on the floor and standing up. "P-Please, I, I can get the m-money! J-Just-!" "Oh just a bit more time! I'll get the money and blah blah blah. You told me this three months ago, baby. Then I try to contact you, and you're out of the country? You break my heart, honey." You said, pouting as you slowly strolled down to the other side of the table. "It's not the money anymore, it's simply about the principle. Not only did I get the police off your ass, I also paid your debt. All $175,000 of it." You said lowly, frowning as you reached the man. "I gave you a nice time period of three whole years to pay me back, and no one has ever gotten that luxury from me. But, with the little kiddies and wifey at home I tried to help. But then, oh no! Wifey got fed up. Wifey took the kiddies and left. Wifey is married to a rich man and the kiddies don't even remember your damn name. I've been waiting on my money for a little too long, and now, times up honey." You said, gently slapping his cheek. "Oh ladies! Take our dinner guest to the actual dinner party." You said, sitting on the end of the table. 

 

You smiled as Sasha and Ymir entered the dining room, giving them a small wave as they made their way over. "The guests have been absolutely starving, ma'am." Said Ymir, making you chuckle at the smirk on her face. "Oh I'm sure they have. Let's not keep them waiting." You said, standing up and making your way out the room. You hummed quietly as you walked over to a large and tall curtain, smirking as Sasha and Ymir wheeled the man behind you. You walked up the staircase while the girls wheeled him up the ramp, giggling as you got ready to open the curtains. "Oh by the way, there's a change in dinner plans." You said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. You pulled the string and opened the curtains, smiling as you glanced down at your babies. "Hi mommy's lovelies! I brought you dinner!" You said, beaming down at the pool of sharks. "W-Wait! PLEASE WAIT!!" You rolled your eyes as you turned and faced the man, letting out a sigh as you bent down to make eye contact. "Shh, don't cry. This is simply punishment, honey. You can't pay up, so you pay up with your life, okay? Now please quiet down, your scaring my babies." You said, brushing your thumb over his cheek. You scowled as he spit in your face, giggling as you wiped it off with your sleeve. "That's not exactly helping you. Well, then again nothing can so I don't blame you. Don't worry, I'll send ex wifey a card. Dump him." You said coldly, ignoring his screams as you headed down the stairs. You yawned and stretched as you decided to head to bed, ignoring the loud splash behind you. "Going to bed already, ma'am? There's still a few people left!" You turned your attention to the girls, giving Sasha a small smile as she made her way down. "Just keep them waiting till tomorrow, I've been rather busy today." You said, glancing over at the pool turned red. "Well alrighty then. See you in the morning!" She said, waving to you as you headed upstairs to your bedroom. 

 

You hummed quietly as you walked to your bedroom, stopping in front of the door. Letting out a sigh, you opened the door and made your way in, flicking on the light as you closed the door. You froze as you heard a click behind you, closing your eyes as you felt a familiar feeling on the back of your head. "I wasn't exactly expecting guests this evening. At least, not in my bedroom." You said, starting to turn around. "Don't make any sudden moves or I'll splatter your brains all over the walls you bitch." He growled, making you chuckle. "That's no way to talk to a lady. But, I guess I'll let it go for now. Now why don't you be a good little boy and tell me who sent you." You said sweetly, carefully moving a hand closer to your waist. "That's none of your concern. I have one order to carry out, and I plan to fulfill it. Any last words, you bitch?" He said, making you sigh. Not wasting any time, you quickly spun yourself around, pushing the gun aside as you slid your nail file across his neck. "Yeah, you took too long." You said, chuckling as you slowly grabbed the gun. "Idiot, you've ruined my carpet and my clothes. Be glad I still have a bath to take." You scowled as you looked down at yourself, shaking your head as you stepped over the dead body. You opened your door, peeking around before stepping out fully. You made your way to the room next door, giving a small knock as you waited a few seconds. You smiled as the door flung open, happily greeted by your right hand woman. "Oh hiya (Name)! Are you alright? Where'd that blood come from?" Said Hanji, making you giggle as she inspected you. "Relax none of it's mine. Just some random guy trying to kill me, no biggie. Come see." You said, going back to your bedroom. You opened the door wide, allowing you and Hanji to fit in the doorway together. "Aww no! The carpet is ruined!" She said, making her way inside. "That's what I said." You said sadly, frowning at the stain. "Well I'm sure it'll come clean. Anyway, this guy seems to be from the MP gang, so it's clear who's trying to kill you. Now, what to do with him? And how exactly did you kill him?" She asked, making you scowl. "MP gang huh. I'm actually not surprised. And you know I keep my nail file handy at all times, Hanji." You said, twirling the little stick between your fingers. "Anyways, I figured you could feed your little guys with him." "Oh great idea! They'll love this as a little dessert. But wait, why not your babies?" She asked, starting to drag the man out the room. "You know they only eat their meals when it's alive and kicking, Hanji. They're very picky and would never forgive me if I tossed in something dead." You said, laughing with the woman as you grabbed the guy's legs and helped her carry him out. The two of you kept conversing as you carried the man to Hanji's room, taking a deep breath as you both lifted the man over the large fish tank. "Alrighty ready? One, two, three!" The two of you dropped the guy into the fish tank, stepping away as you watched the swarm of piranhas eat everything in seconds. "Your little guys are vicious!" You said, smiling as the woman just laughed. "They're my little everythings~. Now, I'll try and get rid of that stain but in the meantime, I'm guessing you'll be going out tonight~?" She asked, smirking at you. You sighed as you stared at the fish tank, sometimes hating how Hanji could figure out so much. "Yes, I'll be going out tonight. Try and keep it quiet from the other girls. Now if you'll excuse me, I desperately need a bath." You said, the two of you laughing as you made your way out. 

 

~~~Time Skip~~~ 

 

You sat outside the window, glancing around before you slowly unlocked the window. You carefully made your way in, avoiding the trip wire as you stepped inside. You quickly pulled the gun from your waistband, pointing it at the man who held his own gun to your head. "Evening, (Name)." He said, making you smile. "Good evening, Levi. I'm guessing you've already had your dinner. I hope so anyway, because you won't be making it to breakfast." You said coldly, giving the man a horrific death glare. "Then I'm sure you've written out your will. If I'm dying then you're sure as hell going with me." He said, glaring at you just as hard. The two of you stood there for a moment, you finally giggling as you both lowered your weapons. "Aww, we're both big softies. So, how'd your day go?" You asked, making your way over to his bed. "I'm not soft, there's simply no point in killing someone who hasn't done shit. And my days stay the same." He said, staring at you. "Sure sure you big softie. Anyway, I'm happy to report that my babies had their daily fill of breakfast, lunch, and dinner. I think their breakfast might've known you. His last words were something along the lines of 'you're worse than that Levi fucker!' before he went swimming." You said, giggling as you sat on his bed and laid back. "You seriously treat those sharks like damn children." He said, making you laugh. "They're very precious to me. Oh yeah and someone tried to kill me." You said, smirking as his expression got dark. "Don't worry, that guy has been fed to Hanji's babies. Which are piranhas, not sharks." You sat yourself up, pulling off your shirt and tossing it to the side. "Basically I believe the little MP gang is trying to start something, and I'm a bit too tired to do anything tonight, so I need to blow off steam." You said, beckoning him closer with your finger. You smirked as the man made his way over to you, your eyes widening a fraction as he placed a hand tightly around your neck. "You're in my domain now, you little shit. You don't run anything." He growled, making you chuckle. "Oh my, yes sir. Now if you could stop with the whole leader thing and fuck me, it'd be very much appreciated." You said, glaring at him. 

 

You gasped softly as he pushed you onto the bed by your neck, smirking as he crawled on top of you and kissed you roughly. You ran your fingers through his hair and gripped it tightly, moaning as he forced his tongue into your mouth, pulling your tongue into a heated battle. The two of you fought for dominance, Levi grunting in frustration as you somehow won. You explored his mouth eagerly, your hands roaming over his chest before you ripped his shirt open. You gasped as Levi broke away, frowning as he pinned your hands above your head. "This shirt cost me, you piece of shit." He growled, making you smirk. "Get it fixed then, dumbass." You said, using your strength to flip him over, switching your position. You moaned as he roughly slapped your butt, grinning deviously as you unhooked your bra and pulled it off, tossing it to the side. "You're really desperate for a good fuck, aren't you." He said huskily, running his hands up your sides. "Of course. I've had a very long day, and now I got those rats trying to get in my way. I'm absolutely going to break you." You growled, your eyes clouding with lust. "Is that right. Watch yourself, you have to make it back before your little posse gets suspicious." He said, grunting as you ground your hips roughly against his. "Then you better make me finish quickly, and try to keep your voice down. I don't need your little boys coming up here." You said, dragging your nails down his chest. The two of you stared at each other for a moment, the room getting hotter by the second. 

 

You gasped as Levi flipped you over once again, moaning as he kissed you roughly. You raised your hips a bit as he unbuttoned your shorts, letting him slide them off with ease. You broke the kiss as you threw your head back and moaned in ecstasy, biting your bottom lip as Levi slid his fingers in and out of your core. "You get soaked a little too damn fast, (Name). I'm starting to believe you sneak around a bit too much." He said, a small frown on his face. Levi's eyes widened a fraction as you pulled his hand away, flipping him over as you held a different nail file to his throat. "Are you implying that I just give myself to the first guy I find, short shit? I should slit your damn throat for such disrespect and feed you to my babies." You said coldly, your eyes showing pure rage. You clicked your tongue as Levi grabbed your hand roughly, quickly placing your free hand around his throat, digging your nails into his skin. "You do not EVER, try and place me in the category of some slut you might've fucked. Do I make myself clear?" Levi raised an eyebrow at the look in your eyes, never even seeing it before. You let out a low growl as you narrowed your eyes at the man, clicking your tongue as you removed yourself from his lap. "To hell with this, there's other ways to blow off steam." You muttered to yourself, grabbing your clothes. Your eyes widened a fraction as you felt a strong grip on your arm, letting out a small yelp as Levi yanked you towards him. "Let go of me you-!" You were cut off as Levi pressed his lips against yours, desperately trying to push him off. You moaned softly as you slowly melted into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck as he laid back, bringing you with him. 

 

"You're not leaving me like this." He growled, making you giggle. "I turn you on that much huh. Fine, but if you say anything like that ever again I'll kill you." You said coldly, glaring down at the man. Levi just rolled his eyes, making you yelp as he flipped you onto your back. "Well? What are you waiting for? I do have to head back soon." You said, smirking as he removed his pants. "Don't think you're off the hook for that shit you just pulled. I'm going to have you staggering on your way back." He said, positioning himself at your entrance. "You talk some big game shorty. I'll be judging just how well you can back it up." You said, a cheshire grin on your face. You moaned in ecstasy as Levi thrust himself into you, wrapping your legs around his waist. You wasted no time and flipped him onto his back once more, moaning as you rocked your hips back and forth. "Now now Levi, we both know who's in charge here." You said, sliding your hands down his chest. You gasped as he roughly slapped your butt, frowning as you glared at him. "I'll put you to sleep in a slightly different way." You said, slightly surprising the man with the lust filled tone you took on. You slowly lifted your hips, earning a grunt from the man as you slammed yourself down once more. You threw your head back and moaned in ecstasy as you rode the man, your pace never slowing. You bit your bottom lip to hold back a moan, shuddering in pleasure as Levi thrust upward, directly into your sweet spot. "Losing control already, (Name)? I thought you were in charge." Said Levi, squeezing your hips. "I'm still in control. Don't underestimate me, sweetie." You said, a devious smirk on your face. You struggled to keep your moans at a reasonable volume, your pace getting quicker as Levi continued slamming into your sweet spot. You giggled softly as you felt Levi twitching inside you, glancing down at the man with lust filled eyes. "Already at your limit, Levi? You can do better than that." You said, smirking as he glared at you. You struggled against the man as he tried to flip you over, never slowing your pace as you roughly pinned the man against the bed. "You know I can be just as strong as you, especially when I'm turned on baby. Now I suggest you don't struggle and just, you know, enjoy the ride." You said, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. Your moans were swallowed in the kiss as you felt a knot in your stomach, the two of you getting closer by the minute. You broke the kiss and arched your back in pleasure, dragging your nails down his chest. You clamped a hand over your mouth to hold back a rather loud moan, your pace slowing a bit as you both came. 

 

You moaned softly as you slowly slid him out of you, collapsing next to the man to regain your breath. "Oh how I needed that." You said, staring at the ceiling. "You're welcome. Now get the hell out." You rolled your eyes as you sat up, turning your attention to the man next to you. "I'm going. I still got things to take care of, anyway. Don't miss me too much." You said, smiling as you stood yourself up. You whimpered softly as your knees felt weak, taking a deep breath as you collected your clothes. "So you are staggering." He said, smirking as you glared at him. "Oh screw you." You said, rolling your eyes as you got dressed. Collecting your weapons, you made your way to the window, looking around outside before stepping out. "Don't get killed." You turned your attention to the man in the bed, giggling as he had his back facing you. "Like anyone can kill me. You just stay alive yourself, mister. I wuv you~." You said, chuckling as he just grunted in response. "By the way, I might've had to knock out one of your boys to get here. Sorry!" You said, taking off as Levi shot himself up. You giggled to yourself as you quietly snuck across the roof, a smile on your face as you headed home. 

 

~~~Time Skip to the Morning~~~ 

 

You hummed quietly as you filed your nails, laying across your chair as you waited for your guest. You turned your attention to the doors, smiling as little Historia entered with your guest. "Nile~! Good morning, it is just splendid to see you! I'm glad you accepted my invitation." You said, standing up as you headed over to the man. You held your hand out for him to shake it, letting out a sigh when he refused it. "I know you may be a little upset about the whole frisking thing, but it's just a precaution. Come, let's sit down shall we?" You said, giving him a smile as you took a seat at the table. Your smile grew as he finally took a seat at the end of the table, holding in your amusement as he glared at you. "Thank you for bringing him, Historia. If you could retrieve our meal, I'd greatly appreciate it." You said, giving the sweet girl a smile as she left the room. "What did you invite me here for. I don't have time for your games." Said Nile, making you sigh. "Can't we at least wait until breakfast is served? I'm absolutely starving." You said, a small frown on your face. "Get to the point or I'm leaving. Why am I here." He said, making you sigh. "Alright alright, I'll explain it now. You see Nile, I had a very close incident last night. I'm still a little shaken up this morning." You said, staring down at the table. "Nile, someone is out to get me. I believe they want to wipe out the last of the (Last Name) family. They sent out one of their men to kill me." You said, turning your attention to the man. You narrowed your eyes a bit as you noticed his expression change a bit, barely noticeable if you weren't observing too well. "That's strange to hear. Who would want you dead? And what happened to the person?" He asked, a small smile on your face. "I honestly don't know. But don't worry, I'll be okay. The guy became fish food, so I'm a bit relieved by that." You said, smiling more from the different look in his eye. "Nile? Are you alright? You look uneasy." You looked concerned as the man returned to his normal expression, letting out a small sigh as he waved it off. "I'm fine. I'm not the one to worry about here. But I think I can help you. For a cost, of course." Your eyes lit up as you leaned forward, slightly interested. "I'm willing to pay anything. I just have to know." You said, giving the man a pleading look. "Fine. But this didn't come from me." He said, making you nod in understanding. 

 

"I hear the Ackerman family is getting a little more active than usual. That Levi character is starting to overstep his boundaries, trying to claim areas that don't belong to him. Perhaps he wants your territory as well." He said, making you raise an eyebrow. "Ackerman huh. Oh no, it isn't him. Believe me." You said, leaning back in your seat. "Well how can you be certain? I'm sure the guy was wearing a mask or something." He said, making you giggle. "That isn't the issue. You see, the man who tried to take me out was carrying this." You said, taking something out of your shirt and tossing it to him. You watched as Nile inspected the object, giggling softly as his eyes widened in shock. "Historia." You said calmly, watching the man shoot up from his chair. You let out a sigh, standing yourself up as the man slumped onto the table. "Aah the power of pressure points. Hit them just right and you can paralyze even the strongest of men. Isn't it amusing?" You said, smiling as you stood next to the man. "I kind of forgot to mention that Historia isn't really just a maid. She's probably one of my most skilled assassins. The cute face really helps out. Plus, I taught her everything she knows. So if you want to make it home and be able to move again, you'll answer a few questions." You said, glaring at the man as you sat on the edge of the table. "Just what made you think that sending some guy to kill me was a smart idea. The fool was even dumb enough to carry your emblem around, so you had to know I would find out." You said calmly, filing your nails. "Don't be ridiculous! You should know better than to assume I'd send someone after you! I would have liked to think your father left you some brains but I guess he-!" You cut the man off with a rather hard kick, sending him onto the floor. "Do not insult my intelligence, Dok. And trash like you should not ever bring up my father. But, I'm glad you did. I have a little story to tell." You said, inspecting your nails with a small smile on your face. 

 

"My dear daddy, may he rest in peace, taught me a big lesson when I was just a little girl. He owned a snake garden out back, and on one of the calmer days he had, he decided to show me the place. Oh how beautiful they were, their scales seemed to shimmer in the sunlight. It was just fascinating. Even though I heard how vicious snakes could be, they were always so tame around daddy. When he first took me back there, he told me to never go near those snakes alone. He said that as soon as he wasn't around, those snakes would strike a sweet little girl like me. But the snakes were just so pretty that I always begged him to take me back there, and he would always agree, saying he'd do anything for his little princess. But one day I heard daddy was out on business, so I snuck back there alone. But I got too close and just as daddy said, since he wasn't there, one of them attacked. Luckily I screamed loud enough for someone to hear me, so that's the main reason I'm here today. Of course daddy raced home once he found out, and boy was he mad. Not at me of course, but the snake. Once I felt well enough he took me back there again, making me pick out the snake that did it. I was a little sad when he killed it, but he said it was to keep me safe, so I understood. Daddy always would protect me, and now I understand what he meant. With daddy gone, a lot of snakes are starting to slither around me, just waiting to strike. Isn't that right, Nile." 

 

You turned your attention to the paralyzed man, a deep scowl on your face as you stood up. "Now I won't kill you just yet, as I don't feel like having your guys on my ass. That'll be a little too much blood on my hands, you know? But I am going to make you suffer for your act. I could've sent you home paralyzed if you hadn't lied, but since you did, you're about to have a little fun. Historia, give me a hand dear." "I'd be happy to, ma'am." She said, the two of you standing the man up. "Damn it Dok, I suggest you lose a couple pounds. You're heavier than fucking concrete blocks." You hissed, the two of you dragging the man out the dining room. "Just where the hell do you think you're taking me?! Let me go or I swear I'll-!" "You'll what? Bore us to death? You're paralyzed, just shut up and accept it. Not like I'm killing you yet." You said, letting out a breath as you dropped the man in front of a door. Taking a key out your back pocket, you unlocked the door and pushed it open, revealing stairs. You groaned as you and Historia lifted him up once again, dragging the man down the stairs. "Oh my ma'am, the special treatment? What a lucky man." Said Historia, making you laugh. "Indeed. Only the best for someone who wants me dead." You said, heading down the hallway and passing up doors. You stopped in front of the final door, giving a quick knock. "Who's there?!" You giggled at the rather deep and booming voice, smiling at the little act. "Oh Baby, it's me! I brought you a gift~!" You said, lifting the man up a bit more. You smiled as the door flung open, squinting your eyes a bit from the bright pink room. "Oh (Name) and Historia how good it is to see you~! Ooh~, who's this handsome man?" Your smile widened at the rather large and muscular man in front of you, loving the sudden high pitched change of voice. "Baby, this is Nile Dok. Nile, this is Baby. He's my other torture specialist!" You said, you and Historia dragging the man inside the pink room as the door closed behind you. 

 

"Hmm, Nile Dok. Oh! Isn't this the leader of that little unicorn gang? What's he doing here?" Said Baby, making you sigh. "Well Baby, mister Dok tried to have me killed. Now now, don't get worked up over it! I'm perfectly fine, I promise. But, I feel like before we send him home, he needs to be taught a lesson. Which is why I brought him directly to you!" You said, smiling up at the man. "I'll keep my composure since you're alright, missy. But I can't guarantee a few things won't get broken. Oh and let me guess, paralyzed?" He asked, chuckling when you nodded. "Oh Historia, so small and dangerous I love it! Now, I'll have his body ready in a few hours okay~?" He said, throwing the little screaming man over his shoulder. "Oh! One last thing, I need him alive. Now I know you prefer to finish the job, but for now he has to live. Just to keep his little posse at bay. Can you do that for me? Please~?" You asked sweetly, smiling up at the man. Baby let out an annoyed sigh, rolling his eyes behind the mask that covered his face. "Fine, I'll keep him alive. Wait, just how alive you need him?" He asked, making you think. "Make him wish he was dead. Oh, and try to beat his memories outta him too. Can't have him squealing to the others. Well then! Have fun Baby!" You said, waving to him as you and Historia made it to the door. "Oh and please try and be a little neat this time, okay? We've replaced your carpet and repainted your room three times already!" You said, frowning at the big man. "Yes yes I know I know. I have too much fun but don't worry, it'll be really clean I promise you!" He said, making you smile. "That's my big guy. I'm counting on you Baby! Bye bye!" You said, waving before you and Historia headed out the door, the large door slamming behind you. "Do you think Baby can keep his excitement controlled?" Said Historia, making you sigh. "I surely hope so. He gets so happy when he gets a new friend. But, I trust him. Oh! Tell the others I'll be missing dinner tonight. I've got some business to handle." You said, smirking as you walked up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much of Levi here huh, XD. Don't worry, there's more to this story to come I promise. Next up, can the guys take on your girls..? We'll see~. Hope you enjoyed! =^.^=


End file.
